Un dedal del porte de la vía lactea
by kastiyana
Summary: Fue ambas cosas, increíblemente simple e increíblemente complicado, cuando una mañana Noah Puckerman despertó sabiendo que, más allá de cualquier duda él quería a Kurt Hummel.TRADUCCION


_**Esto es un fic que encontré en livejournal, lo traduje ayer, decidí hacer de este fi mi primera traducción de Glee porque me pareció genial como en un solo capítulo pudo resumir una historia como esta, con la complejidad de la conquista y lograr reflejar la voz de Puck de una forma tan natural.**_

_**La clasificación es porque bueno, el final es bastante fuerte.**_

_**A Thimble's Worth of Milky Moon – Un dedal del porte de la via lactea.**_

(Fic traducido)  
**Autor**: snorefest yo soy solo la traductora

**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Rating**: NC-17 (básicamente por el final... es bastante fuerte jaja)  
**Spoilers**: Ninguno, por suerte...  
**Summary:**_Fue ambas cosas, increíblemente simple e increíblemente complicado, cuando una mañana Noah Puckerman despertó sabiendo que, más allá de cualquier duda él quería a Kurt Hummel. _

**Disclaimer**: Glee no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora original... de ser así esto sería el guión de la serie y no solo fandom xD

Fue ambas cosas, increíblemente simple e increíblemente complicado, cuando una mañana Noah Puckerman despertó sabiendo que, más allá de cualquier duda él quería a Kurt Hummel. No fue particularmente profético. Ese día no era distinto de otros. No hubo un sueño revelador, ningún mensaje divino. Ninguna duda agobiante o un sentimiento de odio hacia sí mismo. Era simple (Tan simple como podía ser) deseo. Noah Puckerman deseaba a Kurt Hummel.

Y lo que Noah Puckerman quería Noah Puckerman lo conseguía. No lo tomaría por la fuerza, no usaría mentiras ni engaños porque eso arruinaría el juego, pero él era Puck, era un semental, y si hay algo en que los sementales son buenos es teniendo lo quieren.

Ya había comenzado:

No tenía ninguna clase cerca del casillero de Hummel pero la desviación vio valía la pena. Hummel notó que se acercaba mirándolo de reojo, Puck lo notó porque los hombros del chico se tensaron, como un gato nervioso y sus labios se apretaron en un rictus. Todo era parte del juego, tenía que cambiar esa reacción.

"Hey, homo" dijo asintiendo, entonces al pasar, dio un golpesito a Hummel en el trasero con la palma de su mano.

Y no era un simple tonte esto de darle una nalgada, era solo un pequeño saludo de su mano al trasero de Hummel, y bueno, era un buen trasero y Hummel no usaba exactamente unos jeans que dejaran eso a la imaginación. Así que si los dedos de Puck se recogieron un poco en la curva de esos jeans, bueno no había sido su culpa. Escuchó (No vio, porque si hubiera mirado se hubiera arruinado el efecto) la reacción de Hummel. Un pequeño y sutil sisseo que pareció comenzar desde la suela de sus zapatos Gucci y viajar por todas sus venas como un susurro. El casillero se cerró de un portazo y los mismo zapatos se alejaron taconeando por el pasillo. Y eso fue todo. Y por primera vez Puck pensó que tal vez esto podría resultar más difícil de lo que había anticipado.

En los ensayos de Glee Hummel ni lo miró, la peor parte era que ni siquiera estaba tratando de no mirarlo, lucía como si tuviera cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Como mirar a Finn.

Puck no pudo evitarlo, porque bien, era solo de carne y hueso y no podía evitar que los celos se subieran hasta su garganta haciéndolo morderse la lengua. Las mejillas de Hummel adoptaban un tono rosa, y mientras Puck observaba a Hummel observar a Finn que observaba a Rachel, vio que el chico se relamió los labios, su pequeña lengua rosa afilada y suave, y so no era para nada justo.

Puck fijó su mirada en suelo, con fuerza, porque si levantaba la cara  
podría hacer algo vergonzoso. Se frotó sus manos, que de pronto estaban sudorosas, en sus jeans, apretando sus puños rápidamente, y cuando volvió a mirar a Hummel lo vio apartar su mirada rápidamente con las mejillas coloradas y bastante exaltado. Y de pronto, mientras observaba con interés a Hummel poner un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y casi inconscientemente, Puck pensó que talvez esto no sería tan difícil después de todo.

Ahora, Puck no es de los que se dedica a pensar sobre los muchos aspectos de su vida, pero estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Quería meterse en los pantalones de Hummel y se lograría meterse en los pantalones de Hummel. Y generalmente meterse en los pantalones de alguien era algo en lo que Puck era muy bueno, pero había que ver que Puck estaba acostumbrado a seguir señoras de mediana edad que no habían tenido sexo desde su primer año de matrimonio, desde que eran unas Cheerios ebrias.

Así que había que planear las cosas.

Hummel ya estaba sentado en la clase de español cuando Puck entró a la sala de clase. Miró cuando Puck entró por la puerta y entonces miró hacia abajo donde estaban sus manos, casi pasando por algo casual; pero algo se tensó en su boca mientras Puck se acercaba a él.

"Qué pasa, Hummel" saludó Puck sentándose cerca de él pasando descuidadamente un brazo por encima del plástico azul del respaldo de la silla de Hummel. Puck casi suelta la risa al ver a Hummel sonrojarse. Perfecto.

"¿Qué quieres?" Hay un tono entre furioso y desesperado en su voz, y Puck lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

"Follarte", dijo con soltura, y era verdad, así que por qué ocultarlo como un cobarde.

Hummel lució sorprendido por un segundo, como si no esperara que Puck fuera tan directo al grano, pero entonces elevó su barbilla en una manera que era muy... suya y se volvió a mirar a Puck de una forma tan intensa que el runningback tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada. Entonces volvió la vista hacia adelante de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, con su nariz apuntando directo al techo, pero no trató de mover el brazo de Puck de donde estaba, justo sobre su espalda y dijo "Debes trabajar duro"

*

Entonces Puck decidió que trabajaría muy duro. Porque él nunca se aminoró ante un reto.

*

Hummel estaba sentado solo en la sala de ensayos de Glee cuando Puck llegó allí, lo que era inusual. Pero por la forma en que miró nerviosamente a Puck antes de concentrar nuevamente su vista al frente, Puck pensó que no podía ser completamente incidental.

Los hombros de Hummel se tensaron cuando Puck caminó hacia él, luego Noah se paró junto a él mientras Hummel insistía en evadir la mirada. "Mira, Hummel" dijo alcanzándole una brillante caja dorada de chocolates que había comprado en la tienda que estaba a media hora de la escuela, entre el término de las clases y la práctica del Glee Club. Eran del tipo de chocolates que a su mamá le gustaba comer después de beber, como si pudieran sacarle la borrachera; siete dólares por una caja de dulce y pegajosa redención.

Hummel finalmente se dignó a mirarlo y luego bajó su mirada hacia la caja, y luego volvió a mirar a Puck. "Puedes llevártelos de vuelta" dijo mirando hacia adelante de nuevo, el podía reconocer el rechazo tono de voz cuando lo oía, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara de buenas a primeras. "Son para tí" dijo lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, porque Hummel era gay y probablemente virgen y tal vez no entendía cuando estaba recibiendo un regalo antes "Son chocolates".

Y Hummel le dio una mirada que rara vez había recibido de alguien, excepto tal vez de Quinn, esa mirada que quería decir "Soy demasiado bueno para ti así que ni lo intentes".

"Chocolate" dijo Hummel, "Me arruinará, se irá directo a mis caderas, sin mencionar la forma en que se queda pegado a mi paladar, en especial cuando voy a cantar" Miró hacia adelante de nuevo, luego hacia abajo, se arregló las mangas de su camisa y agregó con desdén "Puedes llevártelos de vuelta". Se veía arrogante, el rosa coloreando sus mejillas.

Por un momento Puck no pudo hacer nada más que mirar, pero entonces recordó que era un semental. "Está bien entonces... de todos modos no quería dártelos" dijo y se levantó precipitadamente, él odiaba el rosa de todos modos.

*

Más tarde, en la noche Puck se comió los chocolates uno por uno, solo en su habitación.

Puck no tenía idea de cómo seducir a un hombre. ¿Era lo mismo que seducir a una mujer? Buscó en google, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, aunque poseía un conocimiento perturbadoramente detallado de cómo se follaría a Hummel si supiera cómo lograr meterse en los virginales pantalones de ese afeminado (había sido muy cuidadoso de limpiar el historial de búsqueda de su ordenador esa tarde en particular)

Entonces decidió que era tiempo de buscar ayuda externa.

Mercedes no lucía precisamente complacida de verlo aparecer en su porche de entrada. Puso su típica pose con la mano en su cadera con la respectiva mirada de diva "¿Qué quieres blanquito?"

"Dime cómo meterme en los pantalones de Hummel" dijo, porque él nunca se había andado con sutilezas y Mercedes abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo arrastró hacia dentro de su casa.

"Kurt me dijo que lo estabas acosando" dijo con rudeza y Puck no pudo procesar el mensaje porque se había quedado pegado en "Kurt", y en por qué nunca se le había ocurrido llamarlo por su nombre antes, tal vez debió hacerlo. "Tienes que alejarte de él" y él admiró la forma en que ella lo dijo, directo al grano.

"Lo quiero" dijo Puck, excepto que esta vez se había dado cuenta con sorpresa que no solo quería tirárselo, ya estaba completamente seguro de eso, quería a _Kurt_, las muñecas dobladas, la voz de soprano, las mejillas rosadas. Y no se había dado cuenta antes, y entonces por primera vez el nerviosismo y la duda se instauraron en su estómago.

Entonces tal vez Mercedes escuchó algo de eso en mi tono de voz, o lo vio en mi cara, o tal vez solo quería que alguien se tirara a su amigo, lo que haya sido su expresión se suavizó "Por qué lo quieres" y había genuina curiosidad en su voz.

"No lo sé... pero así es" contestó Puck.

"Está bien" aceptó Mercedes.

Puck no debió escuchar a Mercedes.

Hum... Kurt estaba sentado en la clase de español, solo, como siempre, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno antes que la clase comenzara. Cuando Puck se acercó vio que estaba garabateando algunas líneas delgadas y fluidas que, por alguna razón, hicieron que Puck lo quisiera aún más.

"Te ves muy... bien hoy" Puck comentó rígidamente y se sintió incómodo, Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas, algo ruborizado. "Muy guapo" Continuó el del mohicano aclarando su garganta "Kurt".

La boca de Kurt estaba notablemente abierta, como un pez, la cerró con un click, luego la abrió de nuevo y la volvió a cerrar y luego emitió finalmente "Gracias" y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que Puck pensó que comenzaría a humear en cualquier momento "Tú... ¿también?".

"Em..." Puck emitió inseguro porque, bien, esto no era lo suyo, normalmente con el chocolate era suficiente. "Podrías... tal vez" y trató de recordar las palabras que le había metido Mercedes en la cabeza, pero los ojos de Kurt eran tan brillantes mientras tenía la mirada fija en Puck, y los labios deKurt eran tan rojos, y las manos de Kurt se restregaban una contra la otra, y el sweter de cachemira que estaba usando se le ajustaba tan bien que para Puck era difícil enfocarse. "¿Te importaría acompañarme a... al cine este viernes?"

Y entonces algo semejante a una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en los costados de los ojos de Kurt.

"Creo que... si podría" contestó el chico.

Eran las ocho de un viernes en la noche y Puck estaba parado frente a la puerta de Kurt sosteniendo un ramo de flores envueltas en un papel color crema preguntándose qué mierda estaba haciendo. Le tomó varios intentos (que, si le preguntaban, iba a negar rotundamente) golpear la puerta. Se ajustó su camiseta y esperó.

El llamado fue respondido por un hombre de aspecto rudo con una camiseta de baseball, un par de jeans y, ¿Es serio? ¿El pequeño y delicado Kurt había salido de las pelotas de este hombre? ¿En serio?

"Hola" saludó Puck "Vine a recoger a Kurt"

El hombre lucía vagamente sorprendido y luego repentinamente suspicaz "¿Quién eres?"

"Puck... eh, Noah, señor, Noah Puckerman; juego con su hijo" Puck hizo una pausa que provocó que los ojos del hombre se abrieran "En equipo de football, señor, juego con su hijo en el equipo y también soy del Glee club y em..." Desde cuando Puck era tan poco elocuente, él era un semental. Todo era culpa de Mercedes.

Por suerte el papá de Kurt comenzó a asentir y Puck pensó que le había bastando con escuchar algo sobre el equipo de football. "Lo iré a buscar, solo espera acá un minuto".

Entonces el runningback se encontró de cara con la puerta cerrada de nuevo, paralizado con las flores en la mano preguntándose cuando exactamente Noah Puckerman, el semental del equipo de football, se había transformado en este tembloroso y sensible mariposón. Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y ya no le importó más, se le olvidó todo.

Kurt estaba usando algo rojo y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca estaba entreabierta dejando que su pequeña lengua se asomara nerviosamente entre sus labios húmedos y brillantes, a Puck se le quedó el aliento congelado en la garganta. "Te ves" tuvo que aclarar su garganta "Te ves tan bien" miró hacia abajo llevado por los nervios y entonces recordó las flores que estaba sosteniendo y las ofreció al chico que estaba en frente.

Kurt miró las flores por un momento mientras Puck pensaba en la manera en que las pestañas de Kurt se encontraban con sus mejillas, largas, oscuras y levemente onduladas al final. Entonces Kurt levantó la mirada con repentino nerviosismo visible en las comisuras de sus labios y el chico más alto se dio cuenta que nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando lo esperaba para lanzarlo al basurero, ni siquiera cuando había cantado un solo en el coro, nunca. "Gracias, dijo Kurt, y agarró las flores, y de pronto Puck deseó haber tenido más dinero para haber comprado un hermoso ramo de flores, rosas blancas o algo así, en vez de esos narcisos con los que se tuvo que conformar; pero a Kurt pareció no importarle ese detalle.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y se dieron cuenta que el señor Hummel seguía allí, parado detrás de su hijo con sus brazos cruzados "No lo traigas muy tarde" dijo.

"No lo haré, señor"

Kurt miró a Puck y luego a su padre. "Te quiero, papá" dijo y entonces se puso de puntillas para abrazar a su papá que lucía tan incómodo como Puck "Estaré de vuelta un poco más tarde esta noche". Y entonces dio un saltito hacia Puck, así literalmente, un saltito. Puck y el señor Hummel intercambiaron miradas, y cuando Kurt miró sobre su hombro para ver qué pasaba el Noah comenzó a sentir una molestia estomacal, como si hubiera comido algo picante, entonces caminó para seguir al chico, pero el hombre mayor le garró el brazo antes que pudiera dar un paso.

"Cuidalo bien, Noah" Dijo el padre de Kurt, con un cierto tono de advertencia en su voz, pero algo más, algo como tristeza. "Él es... bueno, es todo lo que tengo"

Y el muchacho asintió, porque sabía lo que era eso. "Lo cuidaré bien" dijo con seriedad, y el mismo se sorprendió porque después de todo realmente lo decía en serio.

*

Cuando la película terminó, Puck condujo para llevar a casa a Kurt, en silencio, bueno, no estaba silencioso, porque Kurt estuvo hablando todo el camino como una cotorra mientras, sin que a Puck le molestara.

"Realmente me gustó la actriz" continuó su cháchara el soprano, "Pero el guardarropa que escogieron para ella no fue el más indicado, digo ¿No pudieron haber escogido algo con un mínimo sentido de la moda? Eso no le sentaba para nada y..."

"Kurt" lo interrumpió su acompañante, porque ya habían llegado a su casa y Kurt se volvió a verlo con esa expresión entre sorprendida y complacida que ponía cada vez que el otro chico lo llamaba por su nombre, y Puck se preguntó por qué no había empezado a hacerlo mucho antes.

"Puck", dijo Kurt y esbozó esa ingenua, amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces Noah se inclinó posicionando sus manos en ambas mejillas del chico y lo besó.

Kurt experimentó un ligero y rápido temblor y Puck pensó que lo empujaría para alejarlo, pero entonces comenzó a responder el beso posando tímidamente su mano sobre el hombro de Puck y presionando la otra contra el pecho del deportista a la vez que emitía un suspiro que solo sirvió para encender más a Puck de lo que era debido. Kurt olía bien, una mezcla entre jabón, colonia y chicle. Puck se acomodó para mover su mano hacia la cadera del chiquillo y llevarla furtivamente bajo el sweter haciendo que Kurt jadeara, momento que aprovechó para deslizar la lengua en su boca y Kurt sabía como una canción, suave, dulce y apacible, pero de pronto ya se había alejado, empujándolo suavemente mientras se acomodaba el sweter.

"¿Qué pasa, Hummel?" Dijo Puck sin querer mover la mano de la piel suave y cálida de la cadera de Kurt.

El chiquillo lucía como si se sintiera herido, pero entonces una sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por su cara "Ser el único gay de Lima no me convierte en una puta" dijo, pero sin hacer nada para correr la mano de Puck de donde estaba "Además, esta es recién nuestra primera cita"

"Eres un adolescente, claro que eres un puto" dijo Puck inclinando su boca muy cerca del cuello del chico, soplando un poco de aire y provocando que un sensual sonido saliera de la boca del soprano "Las hormonas provocan reacciones extrañas..."

Entonces Kurt sacudió su cadera, de modo que Puck estaba tocando aire en vez de la suave y cálida piel, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que ya comenzaba a extrañar la falta de ese contacto. "Debes trabajar más duro, Puck" y diciendo esto salió del auto.

Puck se quedó rígido en su asiento mientras veía al chico desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa, y se quedó bastante rato hasta que las luces de la casa se apagaron.

El sábado siguiente Puck llevó a Kurt a cenar a un lugar muy elegante (Bueno, está bien, tan elegante como su billetera se lo permitía) y aún así todo lo que obtuvo fue un beso. La segunda vez trató de ponerle una mano en el muslo y Kurt la sacudió alejándola con la excusa de que aún era demasiado pronto. Luego el viernes siguiente lo llevó a bailar a uno de los patéticos clubes de Lima, pero Kurt pareció disfrutarlo bastante y al menos Puck pudo tener algo de contacto físico y fricción para aliviar sus jodidas bolas del sufrimiento. Pero una vez que estuvieron solos en el auto Kurt cruzó sus brazos de una forma bastante mojigata sobre su pecho y le dio solo un casto y tímido beso en los labios antes de irse. Puck llevó a Kurt a los bolos, Puck invitó a Kurt al autocine que por alguna razón aún existía en Lima. Puck lo llevó al jodido espectáculo de danza sobre hielo que estaba de gira en la ciudad y pensó que con lo gay que esto había sido ya le estaría besando los pies por ello. Incontables películas, innumerables cenas y aún no conseguía nada. Nada de nada, nada.

Y bueno, Puck estaba tratando de ser paciente porque esto era lo más duro que había trabajado por alguien que no fuera de su familia más cercana. Y odiaba admitirlo, porque era desesperado y para nada semental, pero tenía la impresión de que Kurt lo valía. Las manos de Kurt eran suaves, sus labios eran rojos y además de eso era tan jodidamente atrevido, lo que para Puck, era una excelente combinación.

Pero no valía la pena de ninguna manera si nunca iba a ceder. !Y dios! Las bolas de Puck estaban tan azules, ya no sabía si alguna vez iba a poder recuperarse, habían pasado _meses_. Puck nunca había esperado tanto por nadie, era un semental. El no había sido hecho para el celibato, nunca se había tenido que masturbar en su vida, había perdido su virginidad a los trece años con una madurita y desde entonces no se había detenido nunca, pero ahora debía masturbarse furiosamente, todas las noches, a veces en las mañanas, a veces en el receso del almuerzo en el baño de chicos pretendiendo que tenía que ir a cagar; y si eso no era caer bajo, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Habían sido meses de citas y meses en que el resto del equipo de football le hacía la vida imposible por salir con un chico. Pero Puck nunca se preocupó por su imagen, porque era un semental y los sementales podían hacer que cualquier cosa pareciera genial y eventualmente los chicos habían dejado de ser unos imbéciles con él, y bueno, no fue malo que Puck rompiera unas cuantas mandíbulas a algunos que ya se estaban pasando. Y todo eso hubiera valido la pena porque Kurt era ardiente, pero él no estaba teniendo nada aparte de algunas caricias en su cara y besos livianos.

Pensó en mensajear a Santana, pero no le entusiasmo tanto la idea como para llevarla a cabo, Quinn no le hablaba y las maduritas ya no le excitaban como antes, así que había dejado de intentarlo. Estaba perdiendo el dinero de su negocio de piscinas despilfarrando su billetera, estaba invitando a salir a Kurt todos los fines de semana así que estaba quebrado y estaba caliente, y en celibato y eso era jodidamente injusto.

Y estaba trabajando duro, así que estaba harto de seguir escuchando esa frase.

"Espera" le dijo antes que se bajar del auto, cuando fue a dejar a Kurt, agarrando su brazo con suavidad "Quédate".

Y Kurt lo miró por un segundo con tal intensidad que Puck se sintió algo incómodo, pero entonces cuando sintió una de esas manos suaves deslizarse por su cara se olvido de toda incomodidad. "Noah" dijo el chiquillo y Puck nunca había notado antes este asombroso brillo de lujuria en la mirada del chico. Entonces Kurt lo besa, y no fue como ninguno de los besos que haya recibido anteriormente, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado ardiente, demasiado todo, porque era Kurt quien se presionaba contra él, era Kurt bien estaba agarrándolo de los hombros como si Puck fuera un maldito salvavidas, Kurt quien hacía estos ruidos contra sus labios como si fuera una puta, pero de alguna manera era condenadamente sexy.

Puck llevó su mano hacia el costado del cuello de Kurt y entonces bajó por su pecho hasta su estómago y , Jesús, ese sweter tiene que valer el mllón de dolares o lo que sea que Kurt haya pagado por él, porque era suave y delgado y se podía sentir a Kurt bajo él, firme y ardiente. Puck cambió las posiciones porque está ardiendo, está tan caliente que no puede resistirlo más, se presiona contra Kurt y sí, es obvio que él también lo quiere y la fricción , la fricc... ¿Qué?

Kurt se alejó con una mano en su boca y lucía tan bello que Puck no pudo enojarse con él, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto. Puck lo deseaba tanto que le costaba respirar y cuando intentó acercarse a él nuevamente el chico lo empujó suavemente con la mano.

"No, Puck" Dijo Kurt y su aliento aún estaba hormigueando en los labios de Puck "Lo siento... no puedo".

Y entonces se fue. Así como así, Puck se quedó sentado unos segundos, atónito, luego de lanzar unas maldiciones puso en marcha el auto. Observó un momento hacia la casa antes de irse y vio una sombra en la ventana, mirando.

Tuvo una suerte increíble de no estrellarse camino a casa.

*

Puck despertó varias veces esa noche con el nombre Kurt en los labios y un desastre en su entrepierna y, mierda. Tal vez Dios le estaba indicando que necesitaba tener sexo con Kurt Hummel (En cuyo caso tendría que tener una discusión con algunos intérpretes Bíblicos en la sinagoga)

*

Puck no lo entendía, había hecho todo bien y aún estaban haciéndole la ley del hielo. Y no solo Kurt, era el Glee club completo. Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo esto no lo estaba haciendo, bueno... muy feliz. Había estado saliendo con Kurt por siete meses (hizo ayer el último conteo) había gastado mucho dinero, no obtuvo nada de sexo de eso, y encima estaba siendo ignorado. Y bueno, Puck no lidiaba bien con esto ser ignorado, simplemente no podía; él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo estuviera adulando, en eso si era bueno, porque era un semental.

Pero últimamente esa palabra estaba sonando cada vez más vacía, y no porque estaba consiguiendo tanto sexo como podía una monja, sino también porque aún cuando estaba siendo ignorado aún quería estar con Kurt, con locura, y eso no era una conducta propia de un semental.

Pero Kurt no quería nada con él.

Y Puck aparentemente se estaba volviendo una chica. Esa era la única explicación razonable.

Y entonces fue cuando después de la práctica de Glee, Mercedes acorraló a Puck y comenzó a gritarle... y bueno, Puck se puso un poco nervioso porque, joder, la perra estaba actuando como una loca y era jodidamente intimidante, y él apenas pudo entender lo que le estaba diciendo porque ella estaba muy furiosa. Y bien, Puck era un imbécil, pero no se merecía esto, él había sido amable con Kurt, había hecho todo lo que Mercedes dijo, había hecho todo lo que Kurt quería y estaba ya harto y cansado de arrastrarse por un estúpido mariposón de labios jodidamente rojos.

Puck era un semental.

Y ya lo suyo con Kurt había terminado.

La única razón por la que compró chocolates esa noche fue porque estaba preocupado porque estaba perdiendo peso y necesitaba mantenerse corpulento para el equipo de football.

*

Puck no extrañaba a Kurt, eso no era un problema para él.

Bien, puede que Puck extrañara a Kurt solo un poquito.

!Mierda!, Puck quería a Kurt de vuelta tanto que le dolía.

Puck era un ganador, eso era lo que comenzó a repetir ese día, y si no era una mujer patética entonces ahí había un malentendido que él debía arreglar, porque él era un semental y ser un semental significaba... Puck ya no tenía idea.

Pero se las arregló para encontrar a Kurt solo en el estacionamiento justo antes de la práctica de Glee. (Bueno, no había tenido que buscar mucho porque esperando en la entrada trasera al lado de su vehículo) y no dudó en ningún momento, atrajo a Kurt a su auto y dijo: "Bien, dime que hice" Y si su voz sonó vacía y triste simplemente decidió ignorarlo, él estaba exigiendo respuestas, él estaba en absoluto control de la situación.

Kurt lucía asustado, como si pensara que Puck lo iba a golpear o violar o algo así, entonces Puck lo soltó del agarre y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de lucir lo menos amenazador posible. Entonces los hombros de Kurt se bajaron de su posición tensa "Tu... nada" dijo finalmente ¿Y eso era toda la respuesta que Puck iba a obtener? ¿En serio?

"Kurt" dijo y el chico miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, más brillantes de lo que nunca habían estado y Puck tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para detener el impulso de tocarlo. "No puedo adivinar lo que hice, porque traté de hacer todo lo que querías, aunque pensara que era tonto porque... yo... eh...."

"No necesitas disculparte" dijo Kurt, Gracias a dios. "Es solo que pienso que ambos buscamos cosas distintas de esta relación y no puedo seguir engañándome, así que debo irme... si te parece bien" Y Kurt le dio la espalda para irse, pero no, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien. Puck agarró a Kurt de la muñeca.

"Te quiero" Puck dijo finalmente.

Kurt se detuvo en seco, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y estaba enojado, Puck podía notarlo, estaba enojado con sus ojos centelleando y sus mejillas coloradas y Dios, se veía tan ardiente. "No" refutó Kurt fríamente, herido "Tu quieres follarme".

"Bueno, si" Puck admitió, porque sí, era verdad, quería tirárselo, pero algo cambió en el semblante de Kurt y toda la rabia se derrumbó en tristeza y Puck no entendió que es lo que había dicho para que se pusiera así. El chico lo empujó para alejarlo, pero estaba llorando demasiado como para poder abrir la puerta, así que le dio completamente la espalda a Puck y apoyó su cara en la ventana sollozando . "Kurt" dijo cuidadosamente Noah, tocando su hombro.

"No me llames así" demandó el soprano "Dime Hummel"

"Kurt" llamó Puck de nuevo, porque era obstinado, y porque, diablos, ni siquiera sabía por qué Kurt estaba tan enojado. "¿Y qué si quiero tener sexo contigo? Eres ardiente" Kurt ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarlo, ni siquiera un poco, así que tal vez adularlo no era la manera de ablandar las cosas. Y Puck se estaba enfadando un poco, porque la verdad no se suponía que las cosas debieran ser así, él solo quería tener sexo con Kurt y ni siquiera lo había conseguido, y ahora Kurt estaba llorando en su auto, y Puck estaba teniendo un dolor punzante y sobrecogedor en el pecho mientras veía al chico llorar, y quería enmendarlo, tenía que arreglarlo pero no tenía idea cómo. Estas cosas no les pasaban a los sementales. "¿Lo siento?".

"No tienes idea" exclamó Kurt plantándole cara, y estaba todo rojo y con los ojos hinchados y entrecerrados y aún así se veía bello, incluso tenía unos mocos asomándose por la nariz y Puck no supo porqué no le pareció asqueroso. "No tienes idea lo que es ser alguien que no seas tu... tú solo quieres tomar todo lo que quieres sin dar nada a cambio y yo no te puedo dar _eso_... cuando es todo lo que quieres de mí, simplemente no puedo, y no sé por qué sigues insistiendo en esto cuando claramente queremos cosas distintas"

"¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo" Ahora Puck estaba confundido porque, de verdad, ¿Quién no querría tener sexo con él? Era todo un hombre, un semental.

Lurt miró a Puck como si fuera el ser más tonto y repulsivo que había tenido la desdicha de pisar la tierra, y realmente no era justo "No es eso" explicó Kurt irritado "Es solo que yo no quiero _solo_ tener sexo contigo".

"Oye... he estado saliendo contigo por siete meses sin sexo. Eso es... todo un record para mí" Kurt apartó la mirada sin responder, y esto era estúpido. Toda la situación era jodidamente estúpida, y Puck era realmente malo lidiando con esto. "Quiero meterme en tus pantalones, claro, pero también quiero otras cosas".

Kurt se incorporó alejándose un poco de la ventana, su respiración aún empañaba el vidrio, y estaba esnifando de un modo patético, pero ya no estaba llorando, y bueno, eso era un comienzo. "¿Qué más quieres"

Puck nunca había pensado en ello antes "Eh..." emitió de un modo inarticulado, porque, honestamente, no sabía lo que quería, nunca nadie le había preguntado. Pero los ojos de Kurt estaban muy brillantes y vio como sus manos se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, entonces Puck se dio cuenta de que quería algo más, porque le dolía, le dolía físicamente en su estómago ver a Kurt así y era aún peor saber que él lo había causado. Y eso no era una conducta de un semental, y bueno, que se jodan todos. "Te quiero" hubo una pausa y luego agregó "Quiero todo sobre tí" Y fue probablemente lo más estúpidamente romántico que ha dicho en toda su vida, tal vez porque nunca antes se lo habían pedido, o porque nadie nunca lo había mirado como Kurt lo hacía, como si pudieran ver dentro de él. Y él nunca había querido ser solo un hombre en vez de un semental, pero con Kurt las cosas eran distintas.

Kurt lo estaba mirando, pensativo, como si tratara de descubrir algo, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Puck en su frente. Entonces Puck pensó que no había dicho suficiente, que Kurt no lo había entendido, así que tentativamente (Porque, joder, esta era la primera vez que estaba luchando por mantener algo de tal forma que le estaba costando trabajo) entonces añadió "Aún quiero besarte, aunque tu nariz esté pegajosa y asquerosa"

Y Kurt abrió su boca de tal manera, y comenzó a reír, a reír con muchas ganas, como si todo este tiempo, todas las lágrimas y el estrés hubieran estado dirigidas para acabar en este momento, y entonces finalmente ser suavizó y pareció estar revelando una nueva faceta. "Gracias" dijo Kurt finalmente "No te haré hacer eso" Y sacando un pañuelo se limpió la cara y se sonó la nariz.

*

Nunca llegaron a la práctica de Glee.

Cuando finalmente salieron del estacionamiento del colegio la nariz de Kurt ya no estaba congestionada y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Puck lo miró en el asiento del copiloto mordiéndose el labio. "Eres hermoso" le dijo, porque le pareció lo más indicado y porque ciertamente Kurt era hermoso, e inesperado y un montón de otras cosas a las que Puck no quería darles muchas vueltas porque era un semental y los sementales no son cursis como niñitas de trece años.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt riendo "Pero no tienes que tratarme como una chica solo porque canto como una … y lloro como una". Entonces se hizo un silencio por un momento, en que mientras Puck conducía Kurt jugaba con su bufanda, enrollándola incesantemente en sus manos, Kurt se aclaró la garganta "Pensé que ibas a dejarme" y Puck miró hacia él "Luego de que tuviéramos sexo. Por eso es que te alejaba, porque pensé que si algo pasaba dejarías de querer estar conmigo"

Puck no sabía que decir, apretó su mandíbula, luego la soltó entonces miró a Kurt directo a los ojos y dijo: "Eres un idiota" porque ¿Estaba bromeando? Puck fue a un espectáculo de danza sobre hielo por él.

Kurt abrió su boca, luego la cerro, luego la volvió a abrir y finalmente emitió "Lo siento" todo apresurado, como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo "Por no confiar en ti, pensé que, bueno… yo no quería ser solo una conquista, pero no debí… incluso aunque así hubiera sido no debió importarme… no es como que busque contraer un matrimonio gay en Lima, pero quería ser especial igual, y que significara algo porque… tu realmente me gustas. Y creo, no lo sé bien , pero somos muy diferentes, tu no hablas tanto como yo, o piensas tanto como yo y no estoy diciendo que no seas inteligente, solo digo que no repiensas tanto las cosas como yo. Porque soy un paranoico" Kurt se tomó un segundo para respirar y observó a Puck a través de sus pestañas, Puck seguía con la vista fija en el camino porque esas eran un montón de palabras y no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer con ellas.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir" continuó Kurt "Es que confío en ti ahora y… mi padre no está en casa, así que tengo la casa para mí solo, así que…" Puck sabía lo que eso significaba, así que freno en seco, los neumáticos chillaron, y vio a Kurt de reojo, sonriendo tontamente y tan rojo como la luz del semáforo, y de pronto Puck iba a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt el chico tensó sus hombros casi tanto que hasta sus orejas estaban rígidas, se quedó paralizado en el vestíbulo (y dios, esta era una casa genial, el vestíbulo era casi tan grande como la sala de estar completa de Puck) se sacó la bufanda y tomó el abrigo de Puck colgándolo en el perchero, al darse vuelta su cara parecía de cera. "Lo siento, solo estoy algo nervioso" Explicó "Nunca había hecho esto antes".

"Está bien" dijo Puck poniendo sus manos en el costado del cuello de Kurt.

"Vamos abajo" dijo Kurt con su voz agitada y más aguda de lo normal, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y Puck lo deseaba tanto que pensó que no podría atravesar el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, pero él chiquillo agarró su mano enlazando sus dedos y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Llevó la mano de Kurt a sus labios cuando estaban bajando la escalera y la respiración del chico se detuvo y Dios, eso fue más de lo que hubiera esperado, mucho más.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kurt (Puta mierda… era todo un apartamento de soltero) el chico se volvió hacia él y ya se estaban besando, solo que esta vez era diferente, porque Kurt estaba tan hambriento como Puck. Se apretaron uno contra otro mientras se besaban y las manos de Kurt estaban por todos lados, entre el cabello de Puck y recorriendo su espalda y rodeando sus caderas, y bajo la camisa de Puck; entonces pausaron el beso por un segundo (que se sintió como horas) para que Puck pudiera sacarse la camiseta y luego desabotonaba la de Kurt para luego sentir solo piel, grandes extensiones de piel, presionándose unas contra otra y Kurt jadeó en la boca de Puck "He esperado tanto por esto", el runningback los llevó a ambos sobre la cama cayendo sobre una pila de cojines, sincronizados como hojas, y todo parecía perfecto.

Puck besó y lamió un poco bajo la línea del cuello de Kurt, por su clavícula mientras Kurt gemía bajo él, y Dios, esto era mucho más ardiente de lo que se hubiera imaginado (y eso era decir mucho, porque su imaginación era muy calenturienta) y se apretaba sin poder evitarlo contra Kurt, y Dios, la fricción estaba prendiéndole fuero por dentro, estaba incendiando todo el maldito mundo.

Y Kurt estaba magnífico, ruborizado completamente hasta su ombligo y Puck nunca se había sentido así antes, como si quisiera probar, sentir cada parte de Kurt, como si cada pulgada de piel fuera una revelación y el necesitase cada vez más.

Estaba sacándole los Jeans a Kurt sin poder pensar en nada y "Ten cuidado, esos valen más de lo que ganas en un año" pero no le import por qué el chico hací tanto alboroto, porque allí estaba la erección de Kurt, y joder, Puck nunca pensó que encontraría hermoso el miembro de otro hombre, pero ahí estaba.

Kurt se enderezó, empujando sus caderas hacia él y Noah nunca había querido nada, nunca había deseado a nadie de esa manera. Puso sus dedos sobre Kurt y el chico comenzó a vibrar, entonces Puck ya no puso seguir siendo cuidadoso y vacilante, porque toda la habitación olía a sexo y esa era la materia en la que mejor se manejaba.

Observó la cara de Kurt mientras lo levantaba, con sus ojos apretados de puro éxtasis, como si dudara comenzar a llorar, reir o gritar, y su boca se abría y cerraba en pequeños suspiros y gemidos entrecortados.

"Kurt" dijo Noah y… ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Porque estaba diciendo el nombre de Kurt como si realmente significara algo ¿Cuando comenzó a pasar? Entonces alejó su mano del chico.

"No te detengas" Pidió Kurt, y estaba respirando dificultosamente, sus labios húmedos y rojos, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y Puck no quería detenerse, quería que el chico siguiera emitiendo esos sonidos pero:

"Podríamos hacer algo más" dijo de pronto mientras vio los ojos de Kurt oscurecerse aún más, y muy abiertos mientras se presionaba contra él ansiosamente, y eso era una invitación bastante tentadora "Tengo lubricante en mi pantalón". Porque, si, Puck estaba completamente vencido pero se chiquillo, pero aún era un semental, y había sido un boy scout cuando era niño, y sabía que era importante estar siempre preparado.

"Entiendo…" Kurt estaba prácticamente temblando, apenas podía hablar "Por favor… date prisa" y Puck lo hizo, buscó sus jeans, agarró el pequeño frasquito junto a un condón y sí, era considerado, pero nunca pensó que lo iba a ser tanto, aparentemente tanto deseo contenido lo habían convertido en una especie de "super-semental" o algo así. Kurt agarró la muñeca de Puck y pidió "Por favor… se suave, yo…" y se calló apartando su mirada.

"No te preocupes" dijo Puck poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del chico, hacienda que él apoyara su cabeza contra él, y acarició su oído, y bueno realmente estaba hablando en serio. Tal vez Puck había hecho un montón de cosas mal en sus diversas discusiones y conductas en esta relación, pero ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en una cama y sobre otro cuerpo desnudo. Llevó otra mano hacia abajo separando las piernas del chico y poniendo sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, Kurt lucía un poco asustado, su cara contraída y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Trata de relajarte, chico" pidió el más grande presionando sus labios sobre él mientras abría el frasquito.

Kurt dejó escapar una divertida y temblorosa risa, respondiendo al beso "Es bastante más fácil desde tu perspectiva"

"Solo sígueme" contestó Puck "Sé lo que estoy haciendo"

Con un poco de lubricante en sus manos, lenta y cuidadosamente insertó un dedo en Kurt que suspiró y se agitó, empujándose contra Puck y, Dios, si esto no era lo más sexy del mundo entonces no podía imaginar que lo era. "Duele" susurró el chico haciendo que Noah se detuviera, porque esto no era lo que él quería, pero Kurt lo miró como si fuera un idiota "Se siente bien también, no te vuelvas a detener"

Y Puck no lo hizo, insertó otro dedo y luego el tercero (Y kurt se quedó un poco pero luego se presionó contra Puck cuando sus dedos tocaron justo _allí_) Y Puck le mordió la clavícula haciendo que Kurt se agitara y lo agarrara de los hombros con sus uñas y… "Por favor, Noah, por favor porfavorporfavor. Te necesito"

Y, jesús, quie podría resistir eso, porque Kurt estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose, enrrollando sys brazos alrededor de Puck, presionándose, deseoso y bello, y con algunos moretones recién hechos en sus hombres y en su cuello… entonces Puck no pudo hacer nada más que seguir sus órdenes. Abrió el sobre del condón con sus dientes, se lo puso rápidamente y se _empujó_ contra Kurt y Dios, ¿Realmente pensó que no podría ponerse más caliente? Porque ahí estaba poniendo estrellas en sus ojos, cegándolo, era todo lo que había hecho alguna vez conjugado en un solo momento, como cantar, como bailar, como correr, como _volar_.

Eran perfectos juntos, en ese momento, apretados, besándose, tocándose y moviéndose como si fueran una sola persona. Kurt emitía sonidos ansiosos y cargados de necesidad, arañando y estrujando la espalda de Puck, haciéndolo suspirar y besarlo aún más, besó el costado de su boca, sus mejillas, su mandíbula y su cuello, abrazándolo.

Se movieron con lentitud al principio, lánguidos, Puck pasó una mano por el cabello del chico y él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y ¿Kurt realmente nunca había hecho esto antes? Porque era demasiado bueno, estrecho y moviéndose junto a él como si lo hubieran hecho millones de veces antes. Puck ni siquiera podia pensar con coherencia. "Noah…" susurraba y se aferraba a él como si fuera su jodido salvavidas y entonces, Dios, oh mierda, por el mismísimo Cristo judío.

Entonces se estaban moviendo, realmente moviendo, rápido y duro, porque Puck no podía soportarlo más y Kurt tampoco. Se movían uno contra otro, como si no tuvieran otra opción y era hermoso, era maravilloso, la cara de Kurt se contrajo en una mueca y era bello, con el sudor perlando sus hombros rosa, y su frente rosa, y sus mejillas rosas y Puck no podía pensar en nada más porque los sonidos que estaba emitiendo Kurt eran tales que le estaban haciendo perder las palabras en su cabeza tan pronto como empezaban a llegar a él.

Llevó una mano entre ellos poniéndola sobre Kurt y entonces él chico se deshizo en sus brazos con un grito y un suspiro, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y, mierdaputamadre Puck pudo sentir a Kurt contraerse a su alrededor, perdió las fuerzas, debió esconder su cabeza en el cuello de él, jadeando, y se vino.

No pudieron hacer nada más que derrumbarse y estar pegados por varios minutes, entonces Kurt dejó escapar una risa divertida "Tienes suerte que tome clases de danza, Puck…" Y entonces el chico se dio cuenta que estaba sobre él, doblándolo por la mitad aún sosteniendo sus rodillas sobre sus hombros.

Se alejó de él escuchando como se quejaba por el repentino vacío. Y Noah sacó cuidadosamente el condón y lo tiró a la basura. Entonces miró hacia atrás donde estaba el soprano, luciendo abierto, vulnerable y desvalido, solo y desnudo en su cama, Puck sonrió con lujuria. "¿Listo para el segundo round?"

Entonces Kurt rió, y tal vez esa risa era la mejor parte de todo. Abrió sus brazos a Puck y este atrajo las sábanas hacia ellos para cubrirlos a ambos, se abrazaron. Y bueno, dormirse después del sexo no era algo normal en Puck, pero nada de esto lo era, la respiración del castaño comenzó a acompasarse recostado sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, y Puck pensó que la normalidad estaba sobrevalorada.

Entonces la lengua del chiquillo encontró el aro en el pezón de Puck, comenzando una leve incitación, casi como si fuera un accidente, mientras miraba hacia arriba la expresión del atleta, con una sonrisa. Puck gruñó, tal vez si era hora del "Segundo round" después de todo.

*

Y es así como fueron las cosas.


End file.
